


But On A Wednesday (In a Cafe)

by americanhoney913



Series: My Soul has Seen Yours [5]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/F, First Meeting, Hodak is a snake!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Elena checks her watch again before she logs out of her computer, pulls the USB from the port, and shoves it into her bag. “Hopefully, this guy can help us,” she mutters to Sampson as he hops onto her shoulder.“Well, if this doesn’t work out, at least someone else besides Langston and Zippa will know and care about it.”
Relationships: Edgar Bosley & Jane Kano, Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson, Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson, Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Series: My Soul has Seen Yours [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564288
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	But On A Wednesday (In a Cafe)

**Author's Note:**

> I am very slowly working my way through the scenes and adding the dæmons. I decided after watching some of the videos that came out during the press tour and, after talking to the CA discord, we picked this one to do first. 
> 
> This fic does bounce around between POV because I wanted to include some of Sabina's funny parts, but I hope it isn't too confusing.

Elena checks her watch again before she logs out of her computer, pulls the USB from the port, and shoves it into her bag. “Hopefully, this guy can help us,” she mutters to Sampson as he hops onto her shoulder.

“Well, if this doesn’t work out, at least someone else besides Langston and Zippa will know and care about it.”

They pass by Ralph and his Chihuahua dæmon, Elena ducking to avoid his slimy smile, and heads to the bike rack. She dips her shoulder so Sampson can hop into the basket, curling up on the side as she puts the newspaper and her pocketbook beside him.

The ride to the cafe where Mr. Bosley set up a meeting with her is just a few blocks over and down a ramp. She hopes Ingrid’s little slip this morning is actually helpful. She doesn’t usually trust the blonde but, in the wrong hands, her creation could be dangerous. If she can just get one person to listen to her and offer help, she’s going to have to take that chance. She waits for a moment as Sampson slides the USB from her pocketbook to a folded up newspaper, then scoops both up. Her ferret dæmon settles on her shoulder and she clutches the USB in the newspaper.

As she goes inside, she holds up the newspaper. A hand on the far side of the cafe holds up the other side. Her stomach flutters with butterflies as she makes her way through the maze of chairs and people to the table. Sitting there is a dark-skinned man with dark, caring eyes; on a shelf above his head is a golden eagle dæmon, who trills softly and tilts her head at them.

“Elena?” he asks, his voice smooth and calming on her nerves. He’s looking at her with kindness and sympathy. Sampson slips off of her shoulder as soon as her butt hits the chair and she sets her bag down beside her.

“Hi.” She tilts her head towards her dæmon. “Oh, uh, this is Sampson.” 

“Welcome, both of you.” He gestures to his own dæmon. “Zephyr.”

“Uh, Zephyr, Mr. Bosley.”

“Just Bosley,” he says as the golden eagle does what Elena guesses is her version of laughter. “Thank you for seeing us. Um…”

Just then, a beautiful woman walks up to their table, a grey and white wolf-dog dæmon at her heels. He’s looking at Elena and she feels a shiver go down her spine at his judging gaze. The woman’s wearing a soft-looking blue shirt under the apron. She says something in German, but Elena’s too wired and nervous to comprehend it.

“Would you like anything?” Bosley offers in English.

“Uh, espresso, _bitte._ ” Elena takes off her jacket, feeling the nerves hit her and she can feel a little bit of sweat at the back of her neck even though it’s a beautiful day outside.

“ _Merci, ça va._ ” Bosley nods at the woman, who tilts her head at him, and she leaves. Her dog dæmon leaves with one last look over his shoulder at Elena. 

Jane leaves Bosley with the girl and Bravo follows at her heels. “Espresso.” She taps the counter twice to get the barista’s attention and he nods at her. “COS perimeter check,” she says into thin air. Her tattoo heats for a second and she knows it’s connecting with Sabina’s. 

"COS?” Sabina asks, sharing a look with Titus on the balcony of the building across from the cafe. He wrinkles the cat’s version of his brow and snorts, stretching out until his tail’s knocking against the other side of the balcony. The two of them have been up here for at least an hour and Sabina’s jealous of Jane’s ability to get snacks and drinks when she wants because all Sabina has is a tuna sandwich in her back pocket. At least she thinks it's tuna, but it might be cheese. She’s got a camera, which she’s been using to keep tabs on Bosley and their target through the zoom feature. “We have less than no idea what that means, but you are good up here.” So far, there’s been no one suspicious except for this one guy who’s eaten at least four different pastries since she’s been here. It’s impressive.

“I would say, the coast is clear,” Titus adds, chirping. Jane scoffs and Sabina can just imagine the taller woman rolling her eyes. She’s no fun, but Sabina hopes that as they work together, the hardass and her hardass dæmon will drop that wall and let loose a little bit.

Jane shakes her head as the barista slides over the drink for their mark and she brings it over to their table as Elena keeps talking.

“Yes, exactly,” she’s nodding. Bosley dips his head slightly at Jane as his eagle dæmon lands on the table. She puts a few treats on the table and a raw piece of chicken for Zephyr. Dæmons don’t usually need to eat actual food, but Jane knows Bosley’s dæmon and the eagle enjoys the idea of it and it gives her something to do during talks.

“I have thought about this a lot,” Elena says with conviction as the woman walks away to another customer. She shares a look with the man across from her and Elena feels her heart flutter with nerves. What if that woman is a spy? Or someone just waiting for her to slip up so she can tell her boss and get her fired. She shakes her head when Sampson turns to look at her, flicks his tail over her hand in reassurance. “All we have to do is get it to Mr. Brok. And I have _tried_ to contact him.”

“Well, it takes a lot to come forward, and I appreciate your courage.” He nods down at where his dæmon is trying to offer Sampson a bit of chicken. Her throat feels tight and yet this man’s voice is soothing. It’s been even the whole time they’ve talked and it actually feels like a conversation versus her previous conversation with her boss. “You _sure_ you wanna take this risk?” 

She takes a deep breath and Sampson pads over to her. He leans his front paws on her shoulder and licks her cheek. “We don’t have a choice,” he tells her and she nods.

She turns to Bosley and nods her head, swallows again. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” he smiles and his dæmon flaps her golden wings, “we can help you.”

Back on the balcony, Sabina shakes her head as she throws a piece of her sandwich to Titus, who snaps it out of the air. “This is just getting out of hand,” he grumbles, flicking Sabina’s shoulder with the white tip of his tail. 

She completely ignores Titus in favor of looking down the viewport of her camera. “Stop it, you're so cute.” She turns to Titus. “I gotta get a dog.”

“If you get a dog, I’m moving in with Bravo and Jane,” Titus growls. “You’ll never see me again.”

“Stop being such a baby.” Sabina rolls her eyes and scratches him behind the ear. She can feel the bond pulse between them.

Elena feels tears bead at the corner of her eyes. “I can't sleep at night, knowing and not being allowed to do or say anything about it.” Her voice wobbles. “I can fix it, but I just need the opportunity.”

“Sabina, please focus,” Jane snaps once she’s away from the other workers at the cafe. She wanders around as she listens in on their target’s conversation with Bosley. As she listens, she begins to hear something else under it. The rhythmic tapping of a typewriter.

“It sounds off, somehow,” Bravo whispers to her. “We need to get them out of here.”

She looks over to a man covered in tattoos sitting at the window. There’s a black snake sitting around his shoulders, almost draped like a thin scarf, and she watches its tongue flick out every so often. It must be his dæmon.

“I believe you,” Bosley says, resting his hand over hers. “Were you able to get the evidence?”

Sampson slides the newspaper-wrapped USB across the table with a paw. “All my reports, all my data.” Elena opens it to show him and he puts his hand down on top of it as if to hide it away.

When Jane goes to investigate the typewriter, she sees that the top is a mirror, pointed right at their target’s table. She sidles up right up to the man. She can see that all of his tattoos are snake-related or spider-like and she wonders how many he got before his dæmon Settled. “What can I bring you?” she asks in German as she looks over his shoulder. He shakes his head without saying anything before turning back to his writing. But it isn’t really writing, is it? Jane finds that there are no words on his paper and gets even more suspicious. It’s just random numbers and letters. Babble.

She backs away from him and almost trips over Bravo in her haste to get her gun from under the table. He huffs at her but doesn’t say anything, silent at her heels. She can feel his urgency flooding between them, but then there’s a soothing undercurrent. It helps her stay focused as she grabs a random slip of paper from her apron and slaps it in front of Bosley. “Your check, sir,” she says as she moves back towards the barista’s counter.

“Was that the signal?” Sabina hisses.

“Elena…” Bosley starts as he looks around the cafe.

“ _What's happening?_ ” Jane hears through the tat-com.

“You need to go to the ladies' room.”

“No, I'm fine,” she responds with a wrinkle of her brow. She and Sampson share a look. “Thank you.”

“Quickly.” His voice doesn’t sound so calm anymore. He clutches the USB in his hand and Elena’s stomach falls to her feet.

“ _Hey, what's happening?_ ” Jane hears Titus on the other end of the tat-com as she goes to slide her gun from under the countertop. 

“ _Jane?_ ” Sabina’s question comes through.

“Now!” Bosley grabs Elena’s arm and drags her towards the backdoor. 

“Hello…?” Sabina calls as she looks through the camera. “Oh, shit!” She sees all the movement going on down below and spins around. Titus is already at the door, tail flicking in agitation. 

“Come on, Sabina!” he shouts. 

“Shit! Ah! Shit, shit, shit!” Titus speeds ahead of her until he’s at the bottom. “Go! Go! Go!” she shouts down to Titus. He’s faster than she is and he races ahead while she’s only halfway down the stairs. Why couldn’t the building have an elevator?

* * *

Elena’s heart feels like it’s pounding out of her chest. She clutches Sampson close and presses her nose into his fur. There’s shouting from somewhere near her, but she can’t make out any of the words. Bosley’s pulled her into a car and the golden eagle screeches above them, following from the air. It slides into a table, which shatters the window as a chair goes flying through it. The barista that’s definitely not a barista jumps out and slides into the car. A cheetah dæmon jumps into the car as it speeds away, the door slamming shut behind it with the momentum of the turn. Elena looks out the back window, notices the dog dæmon slowing to a halt.

“Yeah, evac the client,” Sabina shouts at the retreating car. “That’s what I was gonna say.” She looks down as someone chuffs beside her and glares at Bravo. He tilts his head as if he was a real dog, but snorts at her glare. “Oh, shut up.”

“Wait,” Elena says in the car as she turns back towards the barista with wide eyes, “your dæmon…” The further and further away they get, the more confused she becomes. If she gets more than ten feet from Sampson, the _pulling_ starts and there’s so much pain. She remembers the one and only time she did that, when the two of them got in their first fight when she was five over stealing some of the cookies off the cooling rack-- but she hasn’t let it happen since. How this not-barista is okay with it, she doesn’t understand. “What’s going on?” she asks as she brushes hair from her face with one hand while clutching Sampson to her, feeling his heart beating as fast as hers. She glances out of the corner at her eye at the cheetah dæmon, who gives her the big cat equivalent of a smile. It’s not reassuring. She feels her body press into the back of the car as it speeds away, her hand above the cheetah’s so she’s not touching him.

“Oh, God,” she yelps. “You're not a waitress?”

“No,” the woman says in an even tone. Her shock worsens when the woman pulls a gun out of the glove compartment and shoves a cartridge of ammo into it. She turns towards Elena. “I'm Jane. Nice to meet you.” 

Elena huffs out a breath so she doesn’t slide into a panic attack and the cheetah chirps next to her. “I’m Titus. Sabina’s dæmon.” His tail flicks. “Don’t worry, you’ll probably meet her later.”

“Oh.”

Jane and Bosley exchange a few words before Jane’s turning to her again and trying to get something. “Can you move your feet?”

“Oh, sure. Mm-hm.”

* * *

“Motherfucker!” Sabina shouts as she scrambles back to her motorcycle. “Fuck!”

Bravo barks from beside her, his fluffy tail lashing. If Jane hadn’t told her his exact species, she would have thought him a wolf. She kicks up the stand and revs the motor.

“Okay, so that guy’s a psycho,” she says, even though she knows Bravo won’t respond. He only talks to Jane and maybe Bosley if he _needs_ to. She’s used to Titus and his constant stream of chatter because that’s how her brain works. Bravo’s silence is unnerving. “We’ve gotta catch up to them.”

Bravo nods. “Come on, mate. This way.” He starts running and she’s so stunned to hear his voice, his accent matching Jane, that it takes her a minute to actually speed off after him. She makes sure to stay next to him because his connection to Jane is pulling them back together. Sabina can feel Titus, but she focuses on driving because that guy’s got a fucking tank or an armored car. Jane might not have the firepower to handle that.

* * *

Jane’s shooting out of the car and Bosley’s doing all sorts of maneuvers that throws Elena around the backseat of the car. She tries her hardest not to touch Titus and manages because he’s also dodging her and only letting his fur touches her clothes. On the other hand, Sampson and Titus smack into each other quite often. It’s chaos.

There’s one point where Jane tells Bosley to do a “J-turn” on her mark and the whole car’s spinning. Jane leans out of the car and shoots at the tires of the car chasing them. Elena yelps with each pop. 

There’s a cry above them and the golden eagle falls, Dust trailing behind her. Elena’s eyes go wide as Jane whispers, “Bosley,” so quietly that sadness fills the cabin. Jane does what is taboo in every sense of the word and catches the golden eagle dæmon. Bosley shudders, but says nothing.

Then everything is spinning and glass cuts into Elena’s skin and it’s insane. They hit the water and Sampson clings to her with his claws. Titus butts his shoulder against the door but it does nothing. The brunette turns to Jane and watches her as she takes a few deep breaths and dives down and kicks the door open. Dust floats by Elena’s face and she looks to the driver’s seat to see Bosley’s head slouched, red blood looking like smoke in the water, his eagle dæmon in his arms. She gives one last bubbly cry before she fades fully into Dust.

* * *

Sabina sees the car spins and tumbles down a staircase. She can feel each and every bump Titus does and she can see Bravo wince as well. She skids to a stop on her bike, watches Bravo race down the stairs. He hangs his front paws over the side of the metal railing near where the car went through the barrier.

The blonde sees movement out of the corner of her eye. It’s the assassin and he’s cocking a gun at Bravo. There’s movement in the water and the dog dæmon paces back and forth as Jane surfaces. If that bullet gets Bravo, Jane’ll die and Sabina can’t do this alone.

She revs the motorcycle and lets it go; it mows the asshole down and he loses his gun. Sabina pulls out her own and points it at him. “Stay down!” she shouts. Her fingers shake on the trigger.

Something slithers out of his sleeve, turns, and hisses at her. Fangs glisten in the weak light peaking through the breaks between the buildings. A black mamba dæmon. If that thing bites another dæmon, it’s lights out for both. The man gets up, struggling with what looks like a fucked up ankle and he’s got his gun arm cradled to his chest. “Hey, I said, stop moving,” she repeats herself. The snake slithers after him, turning back to hiss when Sabina keeps telling him to slow down or stop.

Bravo’s bark distracts her and gives the assassin just enough time to get away. “Jane!” he shouts in his deep voice as Jane pulls Elena with her. The brunette’s pale and shaking as Sabina helps her climb out of the water. Jane boots herself up like she’s getting out of a pool, standing and wringing out her ponytail. Bravo races over to her and brushes his side against her leg, sniffing at her when she bends down.

“Sampson!” Elena shouts as she tries to spin around but wobbles and falls back against Sabina. She’s weak and shaking and pale. Titus climbs out of the water, the last one out as the last of the air bubbles in the car burbles as it fully sinks. He’s holding a ferret in his mouth and drops him at Elena’s feet. “Oh!” The brunette drops her to her knees-- Sabina follows her to the ground just because of how in shock she seems to be-- and clutches her dæmon to her chest, crying into his fur. Sabina can only hear squeaks and chips, but she knows the dæmon is talking to her. Titus rubs his head under her chin, purring.

Sabina looks over at Jane and finds both her and Bravo staring at the river. At her Bosley’s final resting place. There’s still a tiny bit of Dust floating at the surface, but it slowly disappears as if it was never there. As if Zephyr was never there.

“I’m sorry,” Sabina whispers into the stillness of the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when the next fic will be, but I hope everyone likes this one!
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
